1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of headwear. More particularly, the preferred embodiment is concerned with a headwear apparatus including a hingedly coupled, dual comb assembly for holding a user's hair in a gathered configuration and an elongated, moisture absorbent headband for substantially encircling the user's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As those who engage in physical exercise appreciate, headbands are commonly worn to prevent perspiration from entering the eyes and also as a matter of style. Additionally, it is often preferred by those with long hair to gather the hair at the back of the head during exercise to prevent the hair from falling into one's face and for general comfort. It may happen, however, that if the hair is gathered into a ponytail, the shank or base of the ponytail is positioned at the most desirable level for the headband. Because of this, that portion of the headband adjacent to the ponytail must be placed either under or over the hair shank. When placed under the shank, the forward portion of the headband has a tendency to ride downwardly into the eyes, and if placed over the shank, has a tendency to come off.
In an attempt to solve these prior art problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,544, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a combination headband and ponytail holder in which the headband has an aperture surrounded by a loop of elastic material through which the user's hair can be placed to form a ponytail. While '544 device prevents the headband from slipping, it necessarily requires that the hair be configured in the form of a ponytail and does not allow the user to gather the hair into the configuration of a "fall," "bustle," or fashionable configuration other than a ponytail. Additionally, this prior art device does not allow the user to shift the headband upwardly or downwardly to a desired position. That is to say, some users may prefer to locate the headband at a level above or below the base of the ponytail which is not possible with the '544 headband.
Additionally, some prior art headbands are configured as an elastic loop. Such loop-type headbands are normally sold in one size which, for some users, may be too tight while too loose for others, especially if the band stretches after a number of usages.